DoubleSided
by Adam Decker
Summary: Is the red ranger still good or is he still evil? Sequel to Red versus Blue. Fourteenth in Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters series.


Double-Sided

By Adam Decker

Overview: Is the red ranger a double agent? Or does he still have more tricks up his sleeve?

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own Power Rangers. If I did, this might be a real episode. This is the fourteenth installment in my series Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters. You should read at least Red versus Blue before this one. I hope that you enjoy.

To Review: Captain Dewgone and his crew found morphers and became Power Rangers. The rangers are Daniel, Neal, Lois, Kayla, and Glen. Daniel, the red ranger, had betrayed the other rangers by turning over the ranger historian, Andy Adams, to the side of Consair, the bad guy. Andy has escaped and is now in hiding, but communicates with the rangers from wherever he is. Daniel challenged the new leader of the rangers, the blue ranger, Neal, to three fights and Neal won. Daniel then turned in his morpher and has to answer any questions they might have. But Daniel's new mentor, the evil Captain Jack, knows that Daniel may be down, but not out. What will happen next? Read to find out.

On the Great Power…

Daniel was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Did you have to tie me to a chair and hook me up to a lie detector?" he asked.

"Everything we're doing is necessary," said his ex-girlfriend, Kayla.

"Well I don't like it."

"That's great! I don't like you and you caused us a lot of pain, but I'm better than doing anything bad to you. You just have to answer some questions."

"If I must."

"First of all, why did you betray the rangers?"

"If you must know, I was going to join Captain Jack's side and betray him at the last moment. If you give me back my morpher, I could help."

"Not so fast. Are you saying that all this time you were just a double agent?"

"Yes."

"Why did you have to fight us the way you did?"

"I had to make it look good."

"Then tell me of your next mission."

"Well, I have to find more recruits. He told me of another team of rangers that once existed and I was going to find their morphers and people who wanted to be them."

"You will give us these morphers so we can have a new team of rangers."

"Does this mean I'll get my morpher and place on this team back?"

"We'll see. After all the trouble you've given us, we won't let you off this easily."

"When will I get my stuff back?"

"After you're done helping us."

Later that day…

Kayla was checking over the statistics of the lie detector with Neal.

"Are you sure what this says is right?" asked Kayla.

"No," responded Neal. "But it says that everything Daniel said was true."

"So that means that he WAS a double agent and only fought against us to make it look good."

"I'll run some additional tests to make sure that things are as they seem. But if the test is correct, then that means that he was always on our side."

"Is this good news?"

"It could be. But I'm not sure."

Meanwhile, with the other rangers…

Daniel was exploring the woods were these other morphers lie. Joining him was Lois and Glen to keep tabs and help. They went along the path until monsters came out and attacked them. Daniel fought them off easily but it was still unknown whether he did that to gain back the rangers trust or if he really cared for them again. One thing for sure was that he was a force to be reckoned with. They finally reached the place where these powers are supposed to lie. Suddenly, a big bad monster grabbed Lois and carried her away. Glen ran after her. He caught up with it and fought it. Lois joined as soon as she was released. After the monster was fought off, they both realized who wasn't there.

Daniel had grabbed the morphers, put them in a bag, and went back to the ship when Captain Dewgone came up to him. "Give us the morphers," he ordered.

"Of course," said Daniel as he handed over the bag.

"You left the other rangers for these powers and you're willing to just give them up?"

"I'm full of surprises."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Whichever one I want to be." With those words, he left. Captain Dewgone looked in the bag and found that nothing was inside.

Back on their ship…

The four rangers looked at each other.

"He double-crossed us again," said Lois.

"What did the test on the lie-detector reveal?" asked Glen.

"There was a huge error with the system," said Neal. "It read everything as true and wouldn't accept anything as false that was false."

"Then we still have him as an enemy," said Kayla bitterly. "But we will defeat him."

"I don't want to know what powers he might have obtained," said Neal. "But they can't be good."

On Captain Jack's Ship…

"So I trust that you succeeded in your mission," asked Captain Jack.

"As usual," replied Daniel, slyly.

"Soon, the forgotten rangers will live again."

"I'll have my powers back and no one will survive."

Stayed tuned for a special episode of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters


End file.
